


Never love again

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [29]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 他知道，這一次，他是真的失去石神千空了。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 6





	Never love again

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及一點159話劇透。

回到船上的司看見甲板上的一片血跡，他慌慌張張地進到船艙，聽見西瓜和未來的哭聲，他的直覺瞬間發出警報，司立刻問了坐在一旁的龍水：「千空在哪裡？」  
龍水有氣無力地舉起手，指著緊閉的船長室，司快步地越過四周的人群，沒有人敢擋下他，直到在門前的阿鉻阻止了他推開門。  
「他的狀況⋯⋯很糟。」司從來沒看過阿鉻欲言又止的樣子，但那也讓他感到更加緊張，但還是壓抑著對阿鉻開口：「讓我進去。」  
或許是他彷彿能夠殺人的表情嚇壞了阿鉻，又或是本來阿鉻就沒有要阻擋他，對方在他說完後便退到一旁，司打開門後走進船長室，就看見千空躺在原本鋪著地圖的大桌上，而法蘭索瓦及杠在對方的身旁。  
「嗨。」千空看見他後，虛弱地舉起手，蒼白的臉勉強地掛上笑容，連聲音都有氣無力的，司不知道自己是否該再前進，或許眼前的畫面只是一場惡夢，他掐緊手掌，但陷入掌心的指甲帶來的刺痛並沒有讓他從夢中醒來。  
他猶豫了幾秒，最後還是向著千空走去，司拉了一張椅子，坐到千空的身旁，.用沙啞的聲音說道：「嗨。」  
「很慘，對吧。」千空笑了一聲，然而卻牽動到身上的傷口，對方吃痛地皺起眉頭呻吟，司不禁握住千空的手，雖然手勁還是不強，卻還是讓他感到疼痛──打從心底的，泛起宛如要撕裂靈魂的痛。  
「抱歉。」司忍不住說，結果卻被千空用力地握了一下手掌，對方還因為疼痛喘著氣，卻依舊朝他說道：「白癡，別道歉⋯⋯又不是你的錯⋯⋯」  
「我說過要保護⋯⋯」  
「你已經⋯⋯保護過我了。」他還沒說完，千空就搶先開口打斷司的話，「很多、很多次了⋯⋯」  
「傷到肺部和肝，以目前的醫術來說已經⋯⋯」杠在旁邊小聲地說著，後面的話都化成啜泣聲，但司已經知道結果，就如同當時他因為冰月的攻擊受重傷時一樣，他和千空都了解自己。  
「欸，司。」千空絲毫不在意地朝著他揮了一下手，「外面⋯⋯已經天黑了吧？」  
「嗯。」司穩住自己的情緒，因為千空的聲音越來越小，他只能彎腰湊近對方，千空發白的嘴唇動了動，氣若游絲地說：「帶我出去⋯⋯我還沒好好⋯⋯看這裡的天空⋯⋯」  
司慢慢鬆開原本和千空交握的手，起身後輕輕地將手臂穿過對方的身後，小心翼翼地把千空抱了起來。  
他緩緩朝著船屋外走去，手裡的重量不重，卻把司整個人壓得喘不過氣，千空染血的衣服貼在自己的身上，把司的皮膚也塗上相同的血色，可是現在的他無法注意那些。  
聚集在船長室外的人為他們空出了走道，此起彼落的啜泣和哭聲響起，司沒有低下頭，只是望著前方不斷前進，然而眼眶早已被酸澀佔據，但他不想、也不能在這裡停下。  
他一步、一步走到甲板上，懷裡的千空向他道了謝，舉著已經快要脫力的手，指著頭頂佈滿星光的夜空：「啊，獅子座。」  
司順著對方指得方位抬起頭，深藍色的夜空像是畫布，點綴著閃爍的星星，本該美麗的景色這時卻模糊成一片，司眨了眨眼睛，試圖把眼中溢出的淚水收回，可是那就像他交給千空的情感一樣，早已無法再回到最初的樣子。  
「你知道⋯⋯獅子座最亮星⋯⋯視星等有一點三五⋯⋯」千空漸漸收回手臂，放下的指尖穿過司的頭髮，若有似無地順著他的臉龐掃過，「軒轅十四⋯⋯就在獅子心臟的位置。」  
司低頭看著千空，對方用手指比著他的左胸口，「這可不是什麼⋯⋯沒意義的話啊⋯⋯」  
「嗯，我會記得。」他勉強自己微笑，可是嘴角上揚的同時，眼淚也滲出了眼角，「獅子座的心臟，軒轅十四，視星等一點三五。」  
「哼哼哼⋯⋯要記清楚啊⋯⋯」司已經幾乎要聽不見千空的聲音，他抿著唇才壓下一次又一次在心裡翻騰的情緒，他彎下腰，低聲地呼喚著對方的名字。  
「千空。」  
「⋯⋯嗯？」望著他的眼睛越眨越慢，閉上的時間越來越長，司不禁再次握著千空的手，又喊了一次：「千空。」  
「好了⋯⋯我想睡一下⋯⋯」懷中的人對司說道，又用力地喘了一口氣，「大概十分鐘⋯⋯」  
「嗯，我十分鐘後叫你。」司感覺到與他交扣的手指逐漸鬆開，千空的胸口也不再微弱地起伏，他咬緊牙關，卻還是沒能阻擋自己的哀鳴。  
他知道，這一次，他是真的失去石神千空了。


End file.
